familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ashrama (stage)
An Ashrama (āśrama) in Hinduism is one of four age-based life stages discussed in ancient and medieval era Indian texts.Patrick Olivelle (1993), The Ashrama System: The History and Hermeneutics of a Religious Institution, Oxford University Press, , pages 1-29, 84-111 The four asramas are: Brahmacharya (student), Grihastha (householder), Vanaprastha (retired) and Sannyasa (renunciation). The Ashramas system is one facet of the Dharma concept in Hinduism. It is also a component of the ethical theories in Indian philosophy, where it is combined with four proper goals of human life (Purusartha), for fulfillment, happiness and spiritual liberation. The Ashram system Under the Ashram system, the human life was divided into four periods.Chakkarath, Pradeep (2005), p. 39Rama, p. 467. The goal of each period was the fulfillment and development of the individual. While some Indian texts present these as sequential stages of human life and recommend age when one enters each stage, many texts state the Ashramas as four alternative ways of life and options available, but not as sequential stage that any individual must follow, nor do they place any age limits.Barbara Holdrege (2004), Dharma, in The Hindu World (Editors: Sushil Mittal and Gene Thursby), Routledge, ISBN 0–415–21527–7, page 231 Asrama and Purushartha The Ashramas system is one facet of the complex Dharma concept in Hinduism.Alban Widgery (1930), The Principles of Hindu Ethics, International Journal of Ethics, 40(2): 237-239 It is integrated with the concept of Purushartha, or four proper aims of life in Hindu philosophy, namely, Dharma (piety, morality, duties), Artha (wealth, health, means of life), Kama (love, relationships, emotions) and Moksha (liberation, freedom, self-realization). Each of the four Ashramas of life are a form of personal and social environment, each stage with ethical guidelines, duties and responsibilities, for the individual and for the society. Each Ashrama stage places different levels of emphasis on the four proper goals of life, with different stages viewed as steps to the attainment of the ideal in Hindu philosophy, namely Moksha.Alban Widgery (1930), The Principles of Hindu Ethics, International Journal of Ethics, 40(2): 239-240 Neither ancient nor medieval texts of India state that any of the first three Ashramas must devote itself solely to a specific goal of life (Purushartha).Patrick Olivelle (1993), The Ashrama System: The History and Hermeneutics of a Religious Institution, Oxford University Press, , pages 216-219 The fourth stage of Sannyasa is different, and the overwhelming consensus in ancient and medieval texts is that Sannyasa stage of life must entirely be devoted to Moksha aided by Dharma. Dharma is held primary for all stages. Moksha is the ultimate noble goal, recommended for everyone, to be sought at any stage of life. On the other two, the texts are unclear. With the exception of Kamasutra, most texts make no recommendation on the relative preference on Artha or Kama, that an individual must emphasize in what stage of life. The Kamasutra states, Alternate classification system of life stages See also * Brahmacharya * Grihastha * Vanaprastha * Sannyasa * Purushartha * Yamas * Niyamas * Hinduism * Varna in Hinduism Notes References * Chakkarath, P. (2005). What can Western psychology learn from indigenous psychologies? Lessons from Hindu psychology. In W. Friedlmeier, P. Chakkarath, & B. Schwarz (Eds.), Culture and human development: The importance of cross-cultural research to the social sciences (pp. 31-51). New York: Psychology Press. * * Further reading * Patrick Olivelle (1993), The Ashrama System: The History and Hermeneutics of a Religious Institution, Oxford University Press, * Alain Daniélou (1993), Virtue, Success, Pleasure, and Liberation, ISBN 978-0892812189 External links * Four ashrama of yoga * Pravritti-Nivritti Social action, inward contemplation and Ashramas * The Four Ashrams - ISKCON Category:Ageing *Main Category:Hindu philosophy Category:Stage theories